The present invention relates to iron type golf clubs and in particular to an iron type golf club head having a unique weight configuration.
Many conventional iron type golf clubs are structured with a peripheral weight and back cavity. These clubs have gained wide acceptance because they are more forgiving when a golf ball is struck off of the center of percussion of the club face. The peripheral mass permits mis-hit golf balls to receive more energy from the swing and therefore go farther and straighter than golf clubs without the peripheral weighting structure. However, a shortcoming of these type golf clubs is golf balls struck precisely on the center of percussion tend to feel less solid than golf clubs with an even weight distribution. To overcome this there have been many attempts at weighting of clubs within the rear cavity in order to provide all the benefits of peripheral weighting and also to maximize the performance of golf clubs when golf balls are struck directly on the center of percussion. Prior art patents of this type include my own U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,151, 5,046,733, 5,014,993, 4,905,386 and 4,826,172, as well as others well known in the art, including the patents to Winquist (U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,437) and McNally (U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,056), among others.